Electronic delay timer devices are, of course, well known in the art, but such devices are generally relatively bulky, heavy and expensive and also require an AC power source for operation. Such devices are not, therefore, particularly suitable for mobile or portable use such as sports or nature photography. Mechanical timers for cameras are known to the art but are relatively cumbersome and lack sufficient precision to reliably and accurately time delays of as little as 0.1 seconds after triggering which are required to photographically record such events as a volleyball spike, a baseball leaving the pitcher's hand or a bird alighting on a branch.
There is, therefore, a need for a simple, accurate and inexpensive delay timer for use with a camera, particularly a camera such as that used by an amateur sports coach or amateur naturalist, as well as professional and amateur photographers.